Road Crash
|hint = Accelerate just before the green light for a boost! |relictimes = Crash 3 NTSC-U/J: Crash 3 PAL: N. Sane Trilogy: |developertime = Original: 1:15:53 (Shawn Dobbins) N. Sane Trilogy: 1:20.21 |prev = High Time |next = Double Header }}Road Crash (じわれのハイウェイを ゴー！ lit. Go on the cracked highway! in Japanese) is the fourteenth level and is the fourth level of the third warp room in Crash Bandicoot: Warped and its remake in the N. Sane Trilogy. This level is a pun on the phrase "Road Rash", which is an injury you can sustain on a motorbike and is also a popular motorbike racing franchise on the Sega MegaDrive from the early '90s. Overview This level once again sees Biker Crash racing on a motorbike across 1950s-era highway somewhere in the glamorous Southwest America, late at night. Crash must win the race in order to get the level's crystal. The hazards on this level have increased to unavoidable holes unless you take the ramps alongside stationary police cars that will get in your way. This track is complete circuit, if you miss crates at the beginning of the level they can be seen at the end. The racers will also continue racing around again so they can lap you if you take too long. The secret level Hot Coco is accessible from this level. Just after the first set of roadworks, an alien sign can be seen on the left; knocking it over will warp Crash to Hot Coco. The N. Sane Trilogy version of this level adds a hint towards this secret exit: as Crash is about to pass by the sign, a bird will fly by and smack into it with an audible cartoony "splat" sound, alerting the player to the sign. In the N. Sane Trilogy, all motorcycle levels are exclusive to Crash meaning that Coco cannot enter this level. Types of crates *Basic Crate *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2 seconds) Hazard Count Stage Parameters Walkthroughs Road Crash - Clear Gem - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 15)|Gem Road Crash - Platinum Relic - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 43)|Relic Crash Bandicoot 3 - N. Sane Trilogy - 105% Walkthrough, Part 19 Road Crash (Gem)-0 Gallery Road Crash Thumbnail.png rc1.png rc2.png rc3.png rc4.png rc5.png rc6.png rc7.png rc8.png rc9.png 3i14.png|Level icon from the load/save screen. 14. Road Crash.jpg Road Crash Remastered.png|Remastered level. 14_SaveSlotImages_RoadCrash.png|Level icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Trivia *During development, this level was called Roadkill. *This is the only level in the game where every single crate transforms into a time crate in time trial mode. *According to an unofficial guide, this level used to have 29 crates, instead of 25. *The player object (Crash), usually by the name of obj_willy, is actually called obj_willy#you_fuck in this level's file. *In the N. Sane Trilogy, the alien sign is indestructible during Time Trial, making Hot Coco inaccessible in the mode. es:Road Crash fr:Road Crash Category:Levels Category:Vehicular Levels Category:Crash Only Levels in N. Sane Trilogy Category:Racing Levels Category:Desert Levels